No War(I know it's not very orignal)
by Absmwill
Summary: "What would happen if there was no war?" I know this is way over-used but I love reading these and wanted to write one myself. So check it out if you love reading about "no war" too. 1st chapter is relitivly short, but loger ones to come. Story will be better than summary I promise! Rated T because it's Divergent, but it's clean. Mainly Tris POV.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:** Hi this is my first fan fiction I hope you like it J! I know this topic is way over used but I just really love reading about if there was no war and wanted to make my own. Rating T because it's Divergent, but it's clean. Enjoy! (This starts right after Tris and Tobias kiss, just letting you know.) So I reloaded this because for some reason a little bit of the first part got cut off. Anyway it's still kinda short even thiugh I added on to it and I'm sorry about that. I promise longer chapters to come. **

**Ps. Thanks so much for the 3 reviews I got on the first up load of this, I really appreciated them!**

**Disclaimer: I'm no Veronica Roth.**

* * *

I look around to see all the wide-mouthed Dauntless staring at me. Gosh, I hate attention. Tobias seems to note that I'm very uncomferturable and shoots all the people staring a death glare. The people stop staring but don't leave me alone, instaed they start to crowd over to congradulate me. Before I'm pulled into to mob I manage to slip Tobias a quick "thank you" as I get pulled into the crowd. I accept congradulations for what seems like, and probaly was hours. I try me best to smile and say thank you to everyone in a meaningful way, but around my 100th "congrats" I try and just stick to not lashing out on the next person that talks to me. After a while Tobias and I slowly come together again and head on our way out. Before we can reach the door we're stopped by the ugly face of Peter. "Oh I see play the "date the instructor" card and favorite your way up." Peter says before Tobias or I can say a word. "I'd suggest it'd be better for you and me if you'd just leave her alone." Peter gives a kind "whatcha gonna do about it" stare to Tobias and turns back to me. "You better be thankful we're not in the same room anymore or might've been missing an eye tommorow, _stiff_." Peter says empasizing stiff. "Peter, I'd be' more worried about yourself tonight. I hope you know that I know all my initiates room numbers. I'll also have you know I've had my share of picking locks." Tobias says with a smirk. "Speaking of rooms would you like to find out which ones yours?" "I'd love too" I say and intertwine my fingers with his and walk away from Peter ingnoring the spew of insults coming from his mouth.

* * *

I look at the lady sitting at the desk. She's a little older with wrinkles threaghting to pull around her eyes and a few grey hairs here and there, maybe mid to late thirties. "Name please." "Tris Prior." "Ah, 1st ranking congradulations!" she says with a smile. "Thank you" I say really meaning it this time. "Well your number 220. Take your first right at the cafiteria and it'll be on your first left" "Thanks again" I say heading off to my room. "Wait" the lady calls and i turn my head. "Remeber to come tommorow to get your work position." "I will" I say and turn to start walking again.

When I arive at my apartment and unlock it it's completly empty exept for a black bed with deep purple pillows that I can see peaking out of the bedroom. Other than the fact Tobias has deep blue pillows and his looks like someone actually lives there, our apartments are identical. He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my shoulders. Tobias sighs before saying "Welcome to Dauntless Tris." I turn my head to see him smiling at me and return the smile. Slowly it sinks in, _I'm a dauntless member._ We sit on the couch that is also black with deep purple cusions. Next thing I know I'm awake in Tobias' arms and it's 10:00pm. I must have fallen asleep after the exhausting day. I look up at Tobias and relize he's awake. I give him a kiss on the check. "I don't wanna sound rude but it's 10:00 you might wanna get back to your apartment." "Yeah, I probaly should." His lips find mine before he leaves and shuts the door soundlessly behind him. I plop down on the huge black bed and fall into a deep sleep before I can even get the covers over me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoied. Sorry for the relitivly short chapter, it's my first one. I you liked it great, please R&R. If you didn't like it I'm sorry, please leave a review of why you didn't like it so I can improve it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Omg! Thanks for the four follows! I'm so freaking happy! Sorry that I haven't posted, the end of school kept me really busy! But now it's summer and I hope to post a chapter a week! So I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of no war! Oh and btw I'm gonna do a little of the next day and then jump to initiation! K?**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Veronica Roth**

* * *

I wake up and realize I'm starving, In all the madness yesterday I must have forgotten to eat. I quickly slip on black leather pants and a black tank top with a black leather jacket over it. I head out the door and as I'm walking I come to think that my feet are freezing! "Nice going Tris you forgot shoes." I decide I'm just to hungry to go all the way back to my apartment and get them, so I take off in a run hoping the quicker steps and faster movement will keep my feet from getting any colder. I arrive at the cafeteria short of breath and see Christina wave to me. I walk over and without hesitation grab a piece of bacon from the center of the table. "Someone's a little hungry" Christina says with sarcasm. "Oh, yeah I forgot to eat yesterday," I say back. "How do you just forget to-" "Forget to what ?" Tobias asks, scaring me and knocking me off balance. "Oh never mind." Christina says offering me her hand. "Alright, well what job do you think y'all want?" He asks glaring at Christina and I and sits in the seat next to me. "Oh I've already got my job," Christina answers before I can open my mouth. "I went early this morning to get it. I was asking about the shops and they said that I could open one if I wanted. And I was all like um duh I want one! So I'm gonna open a boutique!" She squeals and asks about me. "Well I might wanna scare, I mean train the initiates, but I don't know what I wanna do while I'm not doing that.." "OMG Tris! You've gotta work atmy store!" Christina tells me. "Well I guess..bu-" "Yes! Omg I'm gonna go tell Will!" And Christina runs off. Tobias is arching his eyebrows at me and giving me a look. "What?" I say. "You, working in a _store_, Where people _shop._ Are you sure you wanna do that?" "You bet I do!" I reply giving him a "deal with it" face. He laughs and grabs my hand "Alright you have fun with that!"

* * *

_Right after the choosing ceremony:_

Tobias and I are posed at the bottom of the net, waiting for this year's initiates. " So I'm guessing your glad you don't have to be working in the shop for two weeks?" He asks. "I told you it's really not that bad! But I guess if we're being honest, it'll be nice to be out from behind the desk for a little while." "Mmm hmm" He says back and shoots me a playful look. Then I hear a high pitched joyous scream followed by a short sturdy built girl. She has nut-brown skin and mid-length, wavy jet-black hair. And judging by her black and white clothing, she is Candor. As I help her from the net Tobias asks her, her name. "Ariel" she replies. The rest of the transfers come down one by one and only 2 really stick in my head, both Erudite. One, a tall girl with a slender build and pale skin, Gabriella. And a tall wide boy with light brown skin and chestnut hair, Evan. I don't pay much attention to the Dauntless-born because I won't be physically training them. As soon as all the initiates are together we split, Uriah and Lauren with the Dauntless-born and Tobias and I with the transfers. I speak up "Alright transfers, we will be giving you a tour of the compound, first though I'm Six and this is Four, we're your instructors." "Wait, Four and Six like the numbers?" A large Candor boy, Zach, says from the back. I walk toward him, the initiates part for me. The boy stands at least 3 heads taller than me ,but he looks like he's scared so it evens out. "Listen if I wanted the Candor smart mouths I would've joined their faction. First thing you'll learn from me, is to keep your mouth closed. Got it?" He slowly nods and I turn on my heel back to Tobias. "If you'll follow me please we'll start the tour," He says and gives me a slight smile as we start to move. As we come upon the chasm, I yell over the roaring waters. "The chasm reminds us there's a fine line between idiotsy (Sorry I can't spell) and bravery!" "A jump into these waters will end your life, it has happened before and it will happen again!" Tobias ends for me. We lead the transfers to the dorms. "Training will begin at 8:00am. Do not be late" I say and shut the door. " So how'd I do?" I look at Tobias with antiapation. "I think you'll scare them just fine" He says and kisses my cheek. I suppress a smile. "Should we keep or relationship a secret from them?" I ask "I think it might be wise, until they are members." "Ok agreed" I reply. We walk to my apartment and fall asleep wondering what the next two weeks will have in store for me.

* * *

**AN: Again sorry for the short chapter! It's longer than the last though so yay there! If you enjoyed please R&R and maybe even follow! I'd love to hear from y'all, constructive criticism, comments and future ideas. Thx for reading, till next time. Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I first want to thank you all for the reviews and follows and just all the support on this story! And thanks for staying with me all this time while I was inactive, but don't worry I will now be uploading every Sunday! Except I will be uploading o. My new account, the link to my new profile is below.

.


End file.
